Tortured Myself
by iyagi7154
Summary: Sebuah fanfic yang diangkat dari kejadian di backstage Mubank 2013


**Title : Tortured Myself**

 **Genre : Brothership, friendship**

 **Rating : Fiction T**

 **Cast : Kyuhyun, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Songhae, Siwon, dan Ryeowook**

 **Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot.**

 **Warning : Canon, Typos, Geje , If read don't bash, jangan meng-copy paste meskipun menyertakan nama. Share saja dalam bentuk link, tidak kurang dari itu**

 **Summary : Sebuah fanfic yang diangkat dari kejadian di backstage Mubank 2013**

.

.

 **TORTURED MYSELF**

.

.

Hari itu member Super Junior dan beberapa artis lain tengah mempersiapkan diri untuk penampilan mereka pada acara Music Bank Jakarta 2013. Pada kesempatan ini, Kyuhyun -magnae grup mereka- dipercaya menjadi salah satu MC. Itu sebabnya kemunculan Kyuhyun di ruang ganti membuat semua hyungnya terkejut, apalagi tubuh sang magnae tampak terhuyung dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Kyuhyunie, waeyo?" Siwon yang selalu paling sigap jika menyangkut magnae kesayanganannya, langsung memeluk Kyuhyun dengan cemas.

"Hyungdeul..."

"Ada apa, Kyuhyunie? Kau sakit?" Ryeowook meraba dahi Kyuhyun. "Tidak demam."

"Tapi aku merasa sakit...," kata Kyuhyun dengan nada memelas."

"Bagian mana yang sakit?" Eunhyuk mulai cemas. Bagaimanapun saat ini ia dipercaya menggantikan posisi Leeteuk yang tengah menjalani wajib militer.

"Jangan banyak bertanya!" Kangin mengingatkan. "Kyuhyunie, sebaiknya kau duduk dahulu."

Siwon dan Ryeowook memapah Kyuhyun ke sofa. Donghae bergegas duduk di sisi Kyuhyun. Ditariknya salah satu telapak tangan sang magnae dan mulai menekan titik-titik refleksi tertentu. "Kau sakit perut? Pusing? Atau susah bernapas?"

Kyuhyun memandang Donghae dengan sedih. "Semua, Donghae-ya. Semuanya sakit. Aku benar-benar merasa tersiksa."

Nada suara Kyuhyun terdengar lemah dan menyedihkan. Hal itu membuat member Super Junior yang lain saling berpandangan. Sudah bukan rahasia kalau magnae mereka yang tambah chubby dan penuh semangat itu sebenarnya mudah sekali sakit. Itu semua karena kondisi Kyuhyun yang banyak berubah setelah kecelakaan 2007. Karena itulah mereka semua menjaga Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati, meski Kyuhyun kadang memarahi mereka yang dirasanya over protektif.

"Bagaimana ini? Bukankah sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi MC?" Eunhyuk semakin cemas.

"Sebentar lagi aku harus bersiap-siap bersama MC yang lain," gumam Kyuhyun sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Siwon.

"Di Istambul Kyuhyunie juga tidak sehat, sehingga aku dan Kangin hyung berinisiatif ke atas panggung untuk membantunya." Sungmin memandang yang lain. "Apakah kita perlu melakukan hal itu lagi?"

Shindong mendekati Kyuhyun dan mengamatinya.

"Kau masih sakit?" tanya Shindong, mencoba tenang di tengah kepanikan yang lain.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kepalaku seperti ditekan-tekan, perutku sakit, dan perasaanku…" Kyuhyun menepuk dadanya pelan. "Hyung….aku benar-benar tidak tahan. Ini menyiksa sekali."

Mata Kyuhyun mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia menggigit bibirnya sesekali sementara Donghae terus memijatnya, Siwon merangkul bahunya, dan Ryeowook menghapus peluh yang mulai mengalir di wajah Kyuhyun meski ruang ganti itu memiliki pendingin ruangan. Member yang lain menatap dengan prihatin.

"Kyuhyunie, kau sudah dipilih menjadi MC. Tanggung jawabmu sangat penting. Apa kau bisa bertahan sampai acara selesai?" Eunhyuk bertanya dengan wajah memohon.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu, Hyukhyuk." Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya sambil menatap tajam ke arah Eunhyuk. "Aku tidak pernah melalaikan tugasku. Aku tidak mau mengecewakan hyungdeul dan juga para fans yg sudah menunggu. Jadi, jangan khawatir soal MC."

"Uri magnae memang pintar." Kangin tersenyum lega. "Setelah konser, baru kita mengobati penyakitmu, arrachi?"

"Maksud Kangin hyung, menemui euisa?" Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya.

"Tentu saja." Kangin memandang keheranan.

"Memangnya siapa yang ingin kau temui jika sakit? Aku?" Yesung yang sedari tadi hanya mengamati, melontarkan pertanyaan dengan nada datar sambil menebar aura gelapnya. Hal itu membuat semua member yang lain meringis ngeri.

"Apa kau ingin membuatku semakin tersiksa, hyung?" Kyuhyun mengukir smirk ketika Yesung melemparkan death glare ke arahnya. Ia tahu, sekesal apapun Yesung kepadanya, hyung mungilnya itu tidak akan benar-benar marah. Kyuhyun menjadi semakin berani mengusili Yesung. Terkadang ia merasa ingin dimarahi lagi oleh Voice of The Art Super Junior itu, seperti masa-masa sebelum kecelakaan 2007.

"Mungkin Kyuhyunie lebih sakit dari yang ia duga. Karena itu pikirannya melenceng seperti ini," bela Siwon sambil merangkul Kyuhyun lebih erat. Seandainya tidak teringat tanggungjawab mereka, Siwon ingin membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit saat itu juga.

"Tapi euisa benar-benar tidak bisa menolongku, hyungdeul," kata Kyuhyun dengan kesal. "Kenapa kalian tidak mempercayai pendapatku?"

"Kenapa tidak?" Sungmin menuntut penjelasan.

"Bukankah kau sakit?" Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun dengan seksama. Sulit membedakan Kyuhyun pucat karena sakit atau tidak, karena kulit magnae-nya sangat putih.

"Yang jelas, dia tegang dan kelelahan," jelas Donghae, mencoba menebak dari ketegangan otot-otot yang teraba olehnya. Ia kembali memijat, mencoba membuat Kyuhyun merasa lebih nyaman.

Kyuhyun mengangguk membenarkan. "Aku merasa sangat sakit."

"Seperti disiksa?"

"Ne, Shindong hyung. Benar-benar tersiksa," jawab Kyuhyun. Wajahnya terlihat semakin mengenaskan.

"Lalu kenapa euisa tidak bisa menolongmu?"

"Karena ini semua kesalahanku sendiri, Kangin hyung." Kyuhyun tertunduk sedih.

"Maksudmu?" Eunhyuk menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia benar-benar dibuat cemas dan bingung.

"Kyuhyunie, meski karena kesalahanmu, euisa tetap bisa menolong." Yesung melemparkan pandangan memaksa.

Kyuhyun menggeleng lebih keras.

"Aku menyiksa diriku sendiri karena meninggalkan PSP-ku di kamar hotel. Bagaimana mungkin eusia bisa membantuku?"

"MWO?!" Kedelapan pasang mata menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Aku bilang, aku menyiksa diriku sendiri karena meninggalkan PSP-ku di kamar hotel. Jadi bagaimana mungkin eusia bisa membantuku?"

"EEH?!" Lagi-lagi kedelapan wajah di sekitar Kyuhyun menegang dengan mata terbelalak.

"AKU MENYIKSA DIRIKU SENDIRI KARENA MENINGGALKAN PSP-KU DI KAMAR HOTEL!" seru Kyuhyun kesal. "Apa masih kurang jelas?!"

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Donghae dengan kuat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya. "Kenapa kalian tidak mempercayaiku? Aku benarbenar sakit dan merasa tersiksa. Euisa tidak mungkin bisa menolongku sama sekali. Kalian tampaknya senang jika aku dirawat di rumah sakit. Hyungdeul menyebalkan!"

Untuk beberapa saat kedelapan namja itu saling berpandangan.

"Aish! Anak ini!" Kangin menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal.

Yesung menatap kosong ke arah magnae-nya; Shindong menghela napas sambil menggelengkan kepala; Sungmin tersenyum manis ketika Ryeowook menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung; Eunhyuk kehilangan kata-kata; Siwon berdoa dalam hati semoga Kyuhyun diberi keselamatan seusai acara nanti; dan Donghae, namja itu hanya tersenyum polos sambil memeluk Kyuhyun lebih erat.

Tidak seorangpun yang bisa memutuskan mereka akan menjitak Kyuhyun atau bersimpati dengan kesedihan magnae mereka.

.

.

 **THE END**

 **.**

Pintu kamar ganti yang terbuka membuat kata-kata Kyuhyun terdengar oleh orang lain yang berada di backstage. Dan dari sanalah semua cerita ini dimulai. Dan disinilah cerita ini berakhir. Terima kasih sudah membaca ff yang direncanakan sebagai ficlet pertamaku. Nyaris lewat dari 1000 kata hehehe

Untuk semua reader yang sudah membaca dan bersedia meninggalkan review,

KAMSAHAMNIDA

#bow


End file.
